War of the Monsters
by Keystaff Master
Summary: Godzilla and the other kaiju of earth are going to have their hands full when an invasion of the Vortaaks, Xilians, and their alien monsters occur.
1. The War Begins Part I

**A/N: **For as long as I can remember, I've been a Godzilla fan. I grew up owning alot of Showa Era Godzilla tapes, like Godzilla vs. the Sea Monsters, Son of Godzilla, King Kong vs. Godzilla, and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. So, I grew up loving Godzilla. Recently, as a teenager, I've realized how much I love the nuclear lizard even still. So I've been in a big Godzilla mood for the last year or so. For awhile now, I've been wanting to do a fanfiction based on everyone's favorite atomic dinosaur, and that(for fans of my FLCL: 2nd fic) has been what I've been up to. This is part one of my two part "pilot" of sorts to my fic. I've worked on this for a few months, along with panning out the universe that it takes place in. I've re-written a timeline that puts my kaiju universe in perspective, it can be viewed in my forum here on for my fic.

Now, without further adieu, allow me to present:

* * *

**War of the Monsters**

by Keystaff Master

**The War Begins Part I**

Deep, deep down in the depths of the deepest ocean, within the deepest trench, something was happening…

At the bottom of this cold, unforgiving ocean floor, the Earth's crust began to part. As a thin crack began to stretch along the entirety of the Marinana, a molten hot steam began to rise; revealing itself in the form of thousands of tiny bubbles rising to the surface. Though the origin and purpose of this fissure could not be explained, one thing was evident; something was about to occur, something big, something… monstrous…

"Commander Tagaki, I think you should have a look at this…" said a young, Japanese woman with somewhat short black hair. She wore a white, Future-inspired jumpsuit and sat at a small rotating chair before a huge monitor, showing the entire world's geography, weather, and temperature.

Around her was a white room lined on all sides with complex computer systems and multiple monitors. Other men and women in white jumpsuits monitored and manned the electronics.

A middle aged man with short, military-style black hair and a similar white jumpsuit came up beside her.

"What is it, Miku?" the commander asked sternly.

"Commander… take a look at this," she said, with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

With a few strokes of her keypad in front of her, the monitor zoomed in on the exact spot, at 11"21' N. latitude and 142"12'E. longitude. The image of the area suddenly changed, now showing the temperatures of the spot in different colors.

"Look," Miku said, staring at the monitor intently.

The commander cocked his eyebrow, "My, my…"

"Within the last few moments, the Mariana Trench is showing a 32 degree temperature increase," she explained, as Commander Tagaki gazed at the screen.

"What do you think could be causing the sudden increase?" Tagaki wondered.

"I don't know. Should we dispatch the Gotengo?" Miku suggested, turning to face her commanding officer.

The commander stared at the monitor intently, before delivering his response sternly. "No, not yet. Continue observation, if it persists we will dispatch a unit to inspect the abnormality."

"Very well, Commander," Miku agreed, returning to her work.

As the commander began to walk away to attend other matters Miku spoke once more.

"But, Commander, do you think this occurrence may effect the kaiju on Monster Island…?"

* * *

Far away, across the sea, an large island stood against the horizon. The isle was filled with thick jungles, mountainous cliffs, and deep chasms. Also, amongst these geographical features, many different structures stood. Various towers, bases, and buildings. Even some ancient ruins of a lost civilization. However, these are not the true points of interest…

A monster looked up into the sky from his domain, as an ominous feeling over took him. A large, green, dinosaur-like beast with sharp, maple leaf-shaped spines running down his back; he gazed up sensing that danger was drawing near.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the blackness of space, a huge alien ship made its way towards Earth. Massive and supporting what seemed like a city atop it, within an evil race was about to make their move.

Around a large, round table four figures sat in the shadows.

The first of them came forth, a female. She wore a comb-shaped crown over her pale and hairless brow. Her eyes were pale blue and lacked pupils. Her clothing was sharp and almost armor-like. A silver cape flowed behind her.

"The time has come for us to exact our revenge upon Earth!" she spoke proudly and confidently.

The others listened intently.

"For years our plans to invade and conquer the planet have been thwarted by the humans and more so by the monsters that call Earth their home! That is why I have called you here. I, Vorticia, Queen of the Vortaak have called you here to form an alliance to defeat Earth's monsters and conquer their world!" the Vortaakian leader announced.

The shadowy figure to her right came forth. He was male. His hair was black. He was of average build and was clothed in a simple silver jumpsuit. His expression changed not as he spoke.

"You wish to ally with the Simians," he began, skeptically, "What would our race have to offer to your cause?"

Vorticia smirked at this, "Your people are the only ones in the galaxy who have the knowledge to use the powerful space titanium. As well as the original creators of the mechanical beast that almost killed Godzilla many years ago."

"True… but if we wished to resurrect Mechagodzilla, we could just as easily invade on our own," the Simian leader countered.

"And have your robot destroyed again by its flesh and blood counterpart?"

The Black Hole alien didn't respond.

Another of the dark figures came forth. This one was a tall, somewhat, thin man. He had mid-length, black wavy hair and a pair of tinted sunglasses. He wore a fluorescent orange suit.

"What use is my alliance to you?" he asked, intrigued.

"You, the leader of the M Space Hunter Nebula, have control of the powerful Gigan," she explained, "and, with your alliance to the ancient Seatopian race, can call upon the mighty Megalon!"

The Space Hunter Nebulan nodded, leaning forward and folding his hands together in front of his mouth.

Finally, the final figure came forth, standing from his seat and slamming his hands upon the table. His hair was short, jet black and his body of was athletic build. He wore a pair of futuristic, close-fitting sunglasses and a black, stylish costume with a cape.

"And you want to team up with the Xilian race?" he asked, rather rudely.

"Why yes, of course," she smiled.

"What do you want from us?" he asked, sitting back into his chair, crossing his arms, and placing his feet on the table.

"You control the great King Ghidorah and Monster X, powerful assets to our cause," Vorticia said.

"I see…" he thought.

"As well as advance military technology," she added.

"And what do you Vortaakians have to support this alliance?" the leader of the Space Hunter Nebulan wondered.

"We have a few monsters of our own, of course," she grinned.

"What do we have to gain from this?" the Simian leader asked.

"With our combined efforts," Vorticia began, "we will conquer Earth a divide its land and natural resources amongst us and make the humans and monsters that have defeated us in the past pay for what they've done!"

Without a second thought, the Xilian leader put forth his hand in a fist, "I and my people join your alliance!"

"As do mine," the Nebulan pledged.

"And the Simians do as well," the Black Hole alien agreed.

Vorticia cackled, "Very well, gentlemen. Now, without a moments delay, let us begin our attack on the planet Earth!"

* * *

An unusually peaceful day upon island of monsters, one giant lay within a clearing in the jungle thicket. It's name was Anguirus. It was a quadruped, reptilian monster with gray scales, a row of horizontal spikes upon its head and one on its nose, a long tail with spikes running down its length, and a large, spiked carapace protecting its entire backside. The monster suddenly awoke, opening its eyes and standing wearily. Paying no mind to its surroundings or what might of awoken him, he began to step towards the nearest water source for a drink.

"EEEEKIHUEEK!"

In a flash, the ancient monster was bombarded by blasts of yellow gravity beams raking back and forth across his carapace, causing him to instantly collapse to the ground. As the beams subsided, Anguirus shook off the blow and looked to the sky. The great dinosaur's worst fears were confirmed. Coming towards him from the sky was a huge, three-headed, golden dragon. With two huge, bat-like wings, two thick legs, and two tails; it was the legendary space monster, the King of Terror, King Ghidorah.

Anguirus reacted as fast as he could, standing up and ready to face the great space dragon; however, another blast of Ghidorah's gravity beams from its three mouths sent him to the ground again. The carapaced monster cried out in anguish as the beams blasted over his body. As the attack stopped, Ghidorah descended upon his quadruped foe, landing onto of him. Allowing its full wait down on the monster, it crushed the downed Anguirus into the Earth. Anguirus cried out once more as the pressure of the gold dragon's enormous weight pushed him into the dirt. To add to his assault, King Ghidorah lifted his tails and began to smash them down upon Anguirus' skull, slamming his head into the ground repeatedly. Faint from the blows, Anguirus angered. He'd experienced brutal attacks from Ghidorah in the past and he wasn't about to suffer furious beatings from this monster anymore. With a clever tilt of the head, Anguirus latched his powerful jaw tightly on one of Ghidorah's tails. The dragon shrieked out in pain, but more so in surprise. With an incredible feat of strength, Anguirus stood with Ghidorah still perched upon his carapace and flung him by his tail to the ground before him. Landing on his back, Ghidorah was defenseless, giving Anguirus an opportunity to strike. Jumping upon the dragon and crushing him under his own weight, he began to wildly claw and bite; tearing a few scales from Ghidorah's chest and snapping wildly at his long necks. Though little he could do in retaliation, Ghidorah managed to latch onto Anguirus' shoulder with his left head. It was to no avail, Anguirus was unaffected and he continued his furious attack.

A powerful blow knocked Anguirus from atop King Ghidorah, flinging him to the ground. As Anguirus hit the dirt, he quickly analyzed what had hit him; it was a very similar feeling, obviously gravity beams. (Though weaker than King Ghidorah's.) He looked upon, not to far on the other side of Ghidorah stood a slick, black, skeletal monster. It had a long, whip-like tail with two ends and an elongated head; with what almost looked like two smaller heads on its shoulders. It was the Xilian beast from Planet X… Monster X.

Anguirus got to his feet, watching as King Ghidorah stood himself. Though not _severely _outnumbered, he was severely outmatched. As Ghidorah took his stand beside Monster X, Anguirus bravely stood his ground. The ancient dinosaur could only hope he could hold his own against the two, at least in time for some sort of back-up to arrive. Luckily, Anguirus didn't have to wait long.

A concentrated red blast of energy blasted over the two alien monsters, who reacted with a mix of confusion and pain. As the monster pasted over them a gale force wind knocked them both to the ground. The creature then turned and landed beside Anguirus. It was a pterodactyl-like monster. It was brown and had three horns on its head, two curving back, one curving forward. Its beak was sharp and its wings were large. A sort of scaly carapace covered its stomach. Armed with powerful talons and a thick tail, Rodan had arrived to even the odds.

Ghidorah and Monster X rightened themselves, ready for battle. The two teams of opposing monsters eyed each other feverishly, ready to strike. Anguirus let out a roar and the opposing monsters charged one another. As King Ghidorah took to the sky, Rodan followed the dragon into the air; leaving Anguirus and Monster X one-on-one. Anguirus attempted to tackle Monster X with his horns on his head, only to have Monster X counter by grabbing his horns and tossing him. Anguirus landed hard. Before he could shake off the blow, Monster X charged. The spiky reptilian acted quick, opening his maw and unleashing a powerful roar which sound waves knocked Monster X back. Anguirus then attacked, rolling himself into a tight ball of spikes and crashing into Monster X full force. The hit sent both kaiju smashing through the jungle.

Rodan, meanwhile, had followed King Ghidorah some hundred meters into the air. The two monsters were locked in an aerial battle. The gold dragon let out a blast of his gravity beams, which raked over Rodan's wings. To Ghidorah's dismay, it had little to no effect. While Rodan wasn't the most powerful of monsters, he did have a great resistance to many different kaiju's energy attacks. Rodan easily withstood the onslaught and countered with a quick and sharp blast of his uranium heat beam. The attack caught Ghidorah off guard and sent him plummeting to the Earth below.

* * *

"Commander! Commander!" Miku shouted, "We have a serious situation with the monsters on Monster Island!"

The Commander rushed to her side, as red and blue lights flashed throughout the room, "What is it Miku!?"

"Both King Ghidorah and Monster X have attacked Monster Island and are currently locked in battle with Rodan and Anguirus," Miku explained, rapidly typing and bring up a visual of the monsters fighting.

"My god, why are King Ghidorah and Monster X here?" Tagaki wondered.

"This is why, commander," Miku said, bring up a visual from one of their satellites revealing the Vortaak Mothership just outside Earth's atmosphere.

"It's the Vortaak," Miku scowled.

"The Vortaak? That doesn't make any sense. The Xilians have control of those monsters…" Commander Tagaki pointed out.

"That's true, commander, but either way the monsters of the island our in danger. We have to send out a mech unit!" Miku argued.

"Very well, dispatch Kiryu and contact the pilot…" he ordered, staring at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Monster Island, the battling aliens and kaiju fight continued, but not without causing a considerable ruckus that shook through the island.

Though Anguirus was able to hold his own for a surprisingly long time with such a powerful monster, the dinosaur was beginning to lose his upper hand against Monster X. Anguirus had been pummeled into the ground by the Xilian beast, who was now approaching the downed monster to deliver a final blow.

The tide was turning on Rodan's battle with King Ghidorah as well. The ancient pterosaur had been driven to the ground and now forced to avoid furious blows from the dragon's gravity beams by ducking behind a large rock. King Ghidorah knew that the boulder that he hid behind wouldn't take much more, this battle was just about over.

As Monster X marched his way, Anguirus could only wait for his fate to befall him. Suddenly, a large mass crashed into Monster X's side, sending him flying and crashing into Ghidorah (who was only a few mere moments away from breaking through Rodan's makeshift shield). The monster that had done so only roared triumphantly. A long, slender dinosaur, with huge jaws, and a powerful tail. Like Anguirus and Rodan, he was the last of his kind, he was Gorosaurus. Having delivered a crushing kangaroo-kick to the alien monster, he'd arrived just in time. After giving a quick glance to Anguirus to assure he wasn't horribly harmed, he charged courageously towards the two aliens he were now attempting to stand.

Gorosaurus charged, delivering a powerful headbutt to Monster X's stomach, only to have the Xilian beast retaliate with a punch to the side of his head. Gorosaurus reeled back from the below, but cleverly countered by reversing the fall back from the attack and sweeping his tail at the alien. Monster X ducked under the swing, causing the dinosaur's powerful tail to smack into King Ghidorah's heads and knock him to the ground. Monster X reacted quick and tackled the monster and gripped his monstrous hands around its neck. Gorosaurus fought back by viciously clawing and slashing Monster X's abdomen and chest with his claws and feet.

Throwing themselves back into the fray, Rodan and Anguirus moved in. Taking to the sky, Rodan unleashed his uranium heat beam down on King Ghidorah in a volley. The gold dragon could only cry out and struggle to stand as the attacks rained down upon him. Meanwhile, Anguirus came up behind Monster X and exposed his spiky carapace in his direction. Gorosaurus, noticing this, planted his tail on the ground and forced the Xilian beast off with a kangaroo-kick; which sent Monster X falling back onto Anguirus' spiky shell, who simultaneously sent Monster X into the air and crashing to the ground some hundred meters away. Anguirus and Gorosaurus roared proudly, slapping their tails together in celebration of their collaboration. However, their victory couldn't be savored for long, almost instantly a shotgun-like laser blast to their backs sent the two dinosaurs face-first into the ground. A new monster had arrived.

A cybernetic, alien chimera, it was clad in black and silver. The creature sported three red wings on its back, a long tail that ended in a sort of futuristic mace, a buzz saw ran down its torso, it lacked hands or feet, but large, silver sickles took their place. Upon its head a large, forward curving spike that continued in a row down its back and tail. Its mouth was beaked with silver mandibles. It had but one, elongated, cybernetic eye that ran above its beaked mouth and a single, red ruby above it. An abomination of a demonic beast and a hell-bent machine. The metal demon's name was Gigan.

The arrival of alien cyborg had caught Rodan's attention. King Ghidorah noticed this and promptly made use of it and fired his gravity beams upon it. Gigan saw this, simultaneously firing a streamlined laser at the flying kaiju, which sent him falling to the ground in a nosedive. Rodan crashed into the already downed Gorosaurus and Anguirus. As Monster X rallied to Gigan's side, King Ghidorah took a stand opposite to them, surrounding the three downed dinosaurs. As if on the count of three, the aliens fired their individual beam attacks down upon the monsters; however, rather than aiming for them, they aimed for the ground below. This created a huge crater in the earth that the three monsters instantly collapsed into. The alien monsters seemingly began to cackle, letting out their roars and cries. The three aliens had something far worse than death by fire. Neither of the monsters within the crater were able to escape from it because of their combined weight holding them down. King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Monster X then turned, using their tails to send rocks and dirt into the crater to bury the three alive and suffocate the ancient reptiles. Anguirus, Rodan, and Gorosaurus could only cry out for help.

Which promptly arrived.

In a flash hundreds of heat seeking missiles rained down upon the three aliens, sending them rearing back. In the confusion, a silver beast came flying into Monster X and Gigan, shoulder-tackling them with such force as to send them both flying into the side of a mountain. With a swift turn, the mechanical creature fired of a powerful gold maser from its mouth, that sent Ghidorah to the ground.

This mechanical beast was clad in silver alloy. It was streamlined with thick, powerful legs, two mechanical talon-like claws, a long tail, with metal spines that traveled down its back. On its back, a rocket pack of sorts that sported two shoulder mounted rocket launchers. This wonder of man was a bio-engineered machine, created from the bones of a long lost destroyer of mankind. It had been recovered, given new life and living tissue restructure. Incased in a steel exoskeleton, it was man's greatest weapon against the evil monsters that inhabited the planet Earth. It was the latest incarnation of a mechanicalized, anti-Godzillasaurus weapon. Called Mechagodzilla III by profession, it was called Kiryu by man.

Within the cockpit of this steel monster, there was a voice.

"Pilot Akane Yashiro reporting: I have engaged kaiju designated 'GIGAN', 'MONSTER X', and 'GHIDORAH' in combat. Kaiju code numbered ONE and TWO have been launched by high speed collision into the mountainside, while THREE has been downed by double maser assault," she reported.

The figure upon the throne that controlled this mighty, metal beast removed her helmet. A rather young woman, she was adorned in grey and black military suit, which included boots, a vest, gloves, and a grey helmet with a black visor. Her eyes where brown and her hair was mid-length brown with a red tint. The designated pilot of Mechagodzilla III, Akane Yashiro.

Commander Tagaki's voice came over the intercom, "Yashiro, damage report?"

"Minimal, sir," Yashiro confirmed.

"Very good, Yashiro," Commander Tagaki said.

"Re-engaging monsters ONE, TWO, and THREE in combat," the pilot responded, before moving in for her second assault.

King Ghidorah had recovered from the double maser strike, just in time to witness Kiryu charging his way (Though the was little he could do about it anyway). Kiryu slammed into the dragon's torso with its shoulder, using its rocket pack to propel itself. Ghidorah could only wail as he was pushed down, hard. Kiryu's pilot responded quickly.

"Firing missiles!" the woman shouted.

Six rounds of rockets blasted from the cannons, while eight rounds of heat-seekers fired from the back of the apparatus. The six rockets collided instantly, creating a hell-blaze that engulfed Ghidorah, who could only scream in agony. The heat-seekers followed, further adding to the damage factor.

"Readying double maser assault!"

Red lights flashed throughout the cockpit. Kiryu instantly moved back, just barely evading a blast from the newly rejuvenated Gigan's laser. Gigan quickly followed up, firing laser after laser. Kiryu continued to evade the blasts using its rocket pack, eventually turning and flying over the ground in a 180 degree curve as Gigan fired. The misses of Gigan's lasers accumulated a rather large amount of dust, that began to cover the field. The cyborg finally abandoned his previous method of assault and fired his double-grappling cables from under his scythes. Kiryu managed to dodge one set, only to be caught by the other. Instantly, the first set retracted and fired again, hitting its target. One set of cables was wrapped around Kiryu's abdomen, while the other around its right arm. Gigan began to reel in its cables, rapidly beginning to spin the buzz saw in his torso.

Yashiro acted quick, "Fire masers!"

Kiryu's eyes lit up bright yellow, firing its masers from its mouth. The attack collided with Gigan's stomach, causing the saw blade to malfunction and slow to a stop. The alien hybrid could only screech at this. Monster X reentered the fray, leaping upon Gigan's cables and dashing gracefully and lithely down the wires, its claws stretched outwards. The Xilian beast reached Mechagodzilla III, delivering a acrobatic flip-kick to Kiryu's metal jaw. Kiryu let out a metallic roar, the attack shaking the cockpit. Monster X landed stylishly, following up immediately by clawing furiously at Kiryu's torso.

Sparks and flashes flew about the pilot's controls, "Shields down, Commander! Monster TWO's assault has left Kiryu with serious damage to chest armor!" Yashiro shouted amongst the chaos.

"Pull back!" the commander ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Yashiro complied.

Activating the rocket boosters, Kiryu took to the sky; dodging Monster X's assault. However, Gigan's cables were still wrapped around the iron beast. Kiryu reached its limit, being able to ascend no further due to the tension of the cyborg's cables. Kiryu averted all power to its thrusters. Tension on the wires increased. Gigan did not budge, holding its ground. Even with all power to its thrusters, Kiryu couldn't escape. The hybrid gave its cables a good pull, yanking Mechagodzilla III straight to the ground. Instantly, upon hitting the ground, both Gigan and Monster X fired their beams upon the downed mech. Kiryu was rocked and bombarded by the energy attacks, raising a living hell in the cockpit. Sparks and flames flew about the control center of Kiryu, making the pilot Akane Yashiro wince from the immense heat that was building. King Ghidorah arose, screaming as it let loose its triple gravity beams at the iron beast.

"Commander! Kiryu's armor is reaching its limit!" the pilot shouted over the intercom in distress.

"Yashiro!" Tagaki called over the intercom.

The ground beside Kiryu began to shake violently; however, the three aliens remained unaware of this. A magenta colored monster burst from the ground where Gorosaurus, Rodan, and Anguirus had been buried. Catching the three alien invaders off guard for a mere moment, the small dinosaur let loose a powerful flamethrower from its maw. This attack didn't do great harm to the monsters, but distracted them and stopped their combined beam assault. Yashiro noticed this as her time to retaliate. Kiryu instantly climbed to its feat, grabbing the two sets of cables still wrapped around him. With a powerful tug Kiryu sent Gigan flying its way, immediately following up with a sweeping punch from its right claw, that sent Gigan reeling and retracting its cables. The magenta monster zoomed out of its burrow, headbutting Monster X in the stomach before dashing away from it and perching itself on a ledge of the near by mountainside. Gorosaurus followed from the burrow, clawing its way out and crashing into Monster X with a kangaroo-kick, knocking the Xilian beast back. Anguirus let out a roar as he reemerged, while Rodan ripped through the dirt and took to the skies. As Rodan took to the sky, he fired a uranium heat beam into Ghidorah's chest, temporarily downing the space dragon.

Kiryu looked to the mountain, where the Yamato Guardian of Earth sat.

"Akane Yashiro reporting: Baragon has entered the conflict," the pilot of Mechagodzilla III stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Global Defense Force HQ, kaiju specialist Kenji Miku and commander Tagaki frantically investigated the maniacal ploy that was coming into play.

"Commander, a message is coming through our monitors," Miku noticed.

"Let's see it," Tagaki ordered.

Miku brought up the screen. A visual of the Vortaakian Queen, Vorticia, the Simian leader, the M Space Hunter Nebulan leader, and the Xilian leader appeared, each standing beside one another.

"My god…" was all commander Tagaki could manage.

"You must be the Earth's Global Defense Force…" Vorticia smirked.

"We come to deliver," the Xilian grinned, "a message."

The Nebulan spoke, "We of the M Space Hunter Nebula."

"We Simians of the Black Hole."

"We of Planet X."

"And we the Vortaak have joined forces to invade, destroy, and conquer planet Earth…" the Vortaakian Queen grinned evilly.

"For decades we have attempted to take over your world, but our efforts have been thwarted by your monsters and you, the GDF," Vorticia expounded, "But no more!"

"This is our announcement, as well as our warning, that if you dare attempt to hinder our invasion we will wipe out your entire race. However, if you cooperate, we shall let you live… as our slaves," the Xilian laughed.

The others joined him in laughter, before the screen became black…

"So that's it…" Miku said to herself, "They're all working together… that's why king Ghidorah, Monster X, and Gigan have joined forces…"

"This is a grave situation indeed…" Commander Tagaki grimaced, lowering his head in thought.

* * *

Kiryu side-stepped a swing of Gigan's scythes, retaliating with a whip of its tail to the cyborg's beak. Gigan shook off the blow, giving off a shotgun burst of energy from his forehead. Kiryu brought up its arms to cover its face, dampening the blow. Mechagodzilla III countered, whipping out his twin electrified blades from his wrist. As Kiryu thrust forward, the alien hybrid locked blades with the mechanical Godzilla. The two forced their swords upon the other, each unyielding. Their resolve was to strong to allow themselves to be overpowered by the other. However, each had their own plan. In a flash, both Kiryu and Gigan let out a beam attack. Instantly the two beams clashed, the velocity of the attacks so great that it sent both cyborg monsters flying back. Gigan smashed into the mountainside, Kiryu landed in the trench from which its allies climbed from.

Meanwhile, Rodan and Gorosaurus continued their bout with the golden dragon. Ghidorah had taken to the skies and was now furiously unleashing bolt after bolt upon the two mutant dinosaurs, who were forced to take cover behind a nearby mountainside. Rodan and Gorosaurus could not hold out two much longer, with gravity bolts flying over their heads almost endlessly. The giant pterosaur suddenly had an idea, however. With that one split second Ghidorah used to take a breath during his onslaught, Rodan rose from behind the mountain and unleashed a sharp blast of uranium into the space dragon. Stunning the beast temporarily, Rodan and Gorosaurus acted quick. Latching his talons onto his shoulders, the mighty dinosaur lifted Gorosaurus into the air, zooming towards the still airborne Ghidorah. Gorosaurus lifted his feet, as Rodan let go. The giant creature delivered a powerful kick to Ghidorah's chest cavity, sending the great dragon to the ground with Gorosaurus atop him. The force of hitting the earth, along with the giant dinosaurs weight crashing upon him, sent the dragon into a daze. Gorosaurus struck, biting down hard on Ghidorah's left neck and rapidly clawing at its front with his mighty legs.

Monster X was left up to the combined efforts of Anguirus and Baragon, who struggled to keep the Xilian beast at bay. Though still reeling from the last attack, Anguirus viciously charged the alien again on all fours, intending to impale the alien on its head spikes. Instead, however, Monster X simply grappled the charging kaiju by his horns and with a single buck sent the creature flying backwards. Hitting the ground with a thud, Baragon followed up Anguirus' attack. Dashing at the alien, Monster X reacted with a swift whip of his double ended tail. Baragon, however, leapt over the attack rather acrobatically, flipping in midair and bringing his two back feet down upon Monster X's cranium. Knocking the alien to the ground, Baragon continued his assault by ferociously stomping the Xilian monster into the dirt. Monster X was more dumbfounded than harmed; the idea this mutant triceratops was besting him in the heat of battle? The great Monster X of the Xilians would not have this atrocity take place. The skeletal creature wrapped his thin fingers around Baragon's neck, standing to his full height while lifting the creature with little-to-no effort. The magenta monster could only struggle and attempt to loosen the alien's chokehold with his claws, to no avail. Monster X began to squeeze. Baragon could feel his breath shortening, but there was little he could do; as the pressure on his air pipe was quickly robbing him of energy and will to fight on. Baragon shut his yellow eyes…

Anguirus rose behind Monster X, sinking his powerful fangs as deep as possible into the Xilian beast's shoulder, drawing a substantial amount of crimson blood. The alien let out a bloodcurdling scream, letting go of Baragon's throat and dropping him to the ground. Monster X began to thrash wildly, as he attempted to reach back and pry the carapaced dinosaur from his shoulder. Though he struggled, the Xilian beast couldn't fully reach Anguirus and could only place his clawed hands atop the monster's head. Even as Monster X continued to flail, Anguirus would not submit. Baragon regained his strength, finding the determined Anguirus with his teeth sunk deep into Monster X. Baragon gave out a roar. The spiky monster recognized this. Anguirus planted his feet and held down Monster X's arms to his side. The Xilian beast was confused by this, until his gaze fell upon the charging Baragon. Monster X's eye lids lowered, he had enough. The Xilian beast unleashed a volley of gravity beams upon the charging creature, sending the mutated triceratops flying back. With renewed strength, Monster X gripped tightly onto Anguirus' horn, ripping his teeth from his flesh in a gruesome display of gore, before throwing the mutated ankylosaur over his shoulder. With a good toss, the Xilian beast sent Anguirus flying at his ally, Baragon, causing him to crash violently atop him (Luckily, Anguirus landed upon his belly, his spiked carapace could have easily pierced Baragon's flesh with such force). The alien angrily crept towards his foes to seal their fate.

A shimmering blue ray suddenly crossed Monster X's path, coming between the Xilian beast and the downed dinosaurs. This also caught the attention of King Ghidorah and Gigan, who stopped their battles with Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Kiryu respectively. Would stood no more than a few hundred meters from the alien tri-force was a green Tyrannosaur-like dinosaur. It stood at about sixty meters, was covered in a grey-green scaly hide, a thick, powerful tail, and three major rows of underdeveloped, maple leaf-shaped spines that ran all the way down his back. This was not the King of Monsters, but it was something far more frightening; his offspring…


	2. The War Begins Part II

**The War Begins Part II**

Godzilla Junior unleashed another roar, which sounded identical to his father's, though a few octaves higher. The atomic spawn gritted his teeth at the sight of the aliens on his island home. He would not tolerate these creatures on his playground, not if the Prince of Monsters had anything to say about it.

Junior leaped into a dash down the hillside, running at a much higher velocity then his father could due to his posture being more parallel to the ground. Junior was still developing and he'd yet to grow into his upright standing just yet. Instead, his legs were somewhat more streamlined and less bulky, perfect for running and dodging, and his tail was a bit thicker to act as a counterbalance. As the atomic offspring charged his foes, Monster X, King Ghidorah, and Gigan temporarily abandoned their brawls with their previous opponents. Finding the opportunity to do destroy the spawn of their greatest enemy much more delicious. Monster X acted first, dashing madly with his claws ready to kill. Junior swiftly ducked under a swipe from the Xilian beast's claws and, with a stylish 360 sweep of his tail, knocked the skeletal monster's left foot out from under him. This caused Monster X to violently trip and somersault onto his back painfully. As Junior continued on his way, Gigan stepped forward. Just as the little Godzilla came before him, Gigan hoisted his great scythe into the air, bringing it down with tremendous force. However, Junior managed to sidestep the attack and, instead, dash straight up the cyborg's arm, leaping into the sky. Ghidorah then stood forward, all three of his mouths charging their respective gravity beams. Junior, however, had other plans. With a huff, the Prince of Monsters unleashed an atomic blast that hadn't been seen for years now. Rather than the atomic energy manifesting in a single, concentrated blast, it appeared as a superheated vapor instead. This blue blast smashed into the golden dragon's chest, spreading upon impact. While the attack didn't have the force of the beam, it hit much more surface area. While this didn't cause great harm to the space dragon, it gave Junior the opportunity to slam him to the ground with his feet. As Junior dropkicked the Ghidorah, he came crashing down upon him as the dragon made impact with the ground.

As Kiryu and pilot Yashiro watched the atomic spawn battle the aliens, commander Tagaki came over the intercom.

"Yashiro, what's happening?" the GDF commander asked.

"It's Junior, he's arrived," the redheaded pilot said, as she attempted to make Kiryu stand after being sent to the ground by Gigan's previous assault.

"Any sign of the father?" Miku asked, taking over the intercom for a moment.

"Negative," Yashiro responded, as Mechagodzilla III rose to its feet.

Miku frowned at the answer, "Where is that nuclear lizard when you need him…?"

"No matter," the pilot of the metal dragon assured, "I will continue on my assault on the alien threat."

As Junior continued his violent assault, Anguirus, Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Baragon had reentered the fray. Junior and Anguirus were up against Ghidorah, Rodan and Baragon were holding their own with Monster X, and Gorosaurus was doing his best to keep Gigan at bay. Kiryu zoomed into battle, joining Gorosaurus' side.

A shadow suddenly over took Monster Island…

Yashiro looked up, shocked at what she found, while those at HQ were equally dumbfounded.

A huge Vortaakian spacecraft hovered in the skies over the isle, it was the Mothership. Queen Vorticia and her alliance gazed upon the battling kaiju from high above.

* * *

"Once stage one of our plan is complete and those pesky monsters on that island have been slaughtered, we can move on to phase two of our invasion…" she grinned evilly.

The Xilian leader smiled, "We make this pathetic excuse for a rock ours!"

The leaders of the Simians and Nebulans smirked at this too.

"However…" the queen stopped, "we are lacking our guest of honor…"

* * *

A mighty roar swept throughout the small island, filling every nook and cranny with its power, making every other screech and scream from the kaiju sound like a pin drop. The sound brought every inhabitant of the land to stop completely, even in mid-attack. The blood curdling sound dimmed to a growl, before fading away with a rumble.

The ground began to shake…

Each tremor hit in succession, as if they were caused by the footfall of some creature; but what creature could cause the very earth to shake with each step?

A monster with unsurpassed power. A mutated beast from thousands of years ago. Once a lonely dinosaur, the last of his kind, upon a small island in the Pacific, he'd been transformed by the nuclear radiation from an atomic bomb detonated during the Second World War. He was the folly of mankind. A result of man's ignorance, the atomic saurian had been given life from death. While thousands perished under the explosions of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, one monster was born anew. The beast arose above the mountain, his demonic eyes locked in a state of perpetual hatred. He marched to the top of the mountain, revealing his long, powerful tail; bulky legs; muscular claws; his mighty fangs; and his defining maple-leaf shaped spikes that ran down his back. He stood at an extraordinary height of 100 meters.

He had been called many things by man, Gojira, Gigantis, the Fire Monster, Godzillasaurus, even the King of Monsters.

But he had but one true name, a name that mankind would forever associate with their mistake of playing God and creating such an atrocity such as the "atomic bomb".

His name… was Godzilla.

The King had arrived…

The other kaiju could do nothing but marvel at the atomic beast. He was the most powerful monster to ever walk the earth. He'd defeated countless enemies, gained many valued allies, and had saved the world a dozen times over. The nuclear monster now faced another invasion from the combined efforts of all the aliens who'd caused him trouble over the years, but, like time and time again, he would bring it to an end. As the great dinosaur stood upon the mountain summit the alien force gathered around each other, readying themselves for the main event. Godzilla looked to his fellow kaiju, all of which had been his allies over the years. Anguirus, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Junior, and, even, Yashiro in Kiryu stood their ground; to allow him to fight his adversaries alone. Monster X, Gigan, and King Ghidorah glared at the creature, before beginning their assault.

In a crescendo of cries, the opposing kaiju charged each other. Monster X, being the fastest, lead the assault and was the first to come up against Godzilla. As Godzilla slid down the mountain side, he unleashed a neon-blue blast of nuclear fury. A highly refined, more powerful, concentrated version of Junior's vapor, it was highly more destructive and powerful. In fact, its strength is legend. In the past, Godzilla's atomic ray had been notorious for having pin-point accuracy, amazing range, hitting targets in space, and, even prematurely detonate a miniature black hole. It wasn't surprising that the Xilian beast had taken the hit and was instantly dropped by it. (It was much more amazing he hadn't been obliterated by it, however.) By the time Monster X hit the ground Godzilla had reached the mountain base, turning his attention to Gigan and Ghidorah. The two daikaiju had joined arms against the King of Monsters in the past and they were ready for the long awaited Round 2. The two alien monsters turned to each other giving a nod. Gigan stalked towards the atomic dragon, his scythes poised to kill, while Ghidorah took to the air. Godzilla charged. As the cyborg swung his blade, the nuclear dinosaur snapped his jaws shut upon it, tossing Gigan to the side. A rain of gravity bolts fell upon the King of Monsters. As Godzilla looked up, the space dragon hovered over him. The atomic saurian ducked as another rain of bolts fell. Godzilla had enough. With a swift turn, he left off a quick blast of his atomic breath, hitting Ghidorah in the right wing and crippling it. As the dragon fell to the earth, Godzilla span around smacking the creature with his tail. Ghidorah went rolling over the ground, painfully.

As Godzilla turned, he was suddenly slashed across the chest, which quickly happened again and a third time. Monster X had returned to his feet, slashing wildly at the mutated Godzillasaurus. The folly of man would not have it, he'd dealt with the Xilians of Planet X in the past and he'd never forgive them for taking control of his mind and forcing him to do their bidding. Because he couldn't really vent his atomic rage upon their peoples, Godzilla would settle taking it out on Monster X. Before he had another opportunity to attack, Godzilla body slammed the Xilian beast, as he began to grapple him into submission. The end result was Godzilla tossing Monster X over his shoulder like a rag doll and send him crashing into the dirt. An immense heat spread over the kaiju's back, enticing a painful roar from the King. Godzilla turned, his gaze falling upon the glowing jewel upon Gigan's cranium. He grimaced. Gigan released a high-powered laser directly into Godzilla's forehead, the atomic saurian letting out another painful scream. Catching the creature off-guard, Gigan spun around, placing his two scythes together and slugging Godzilla's side. This sent him to the ground. As Gigan stomped his way forwards, Godzilla lifted his head as his spines gave off an eerie blue glow. Before Gigan could react, Godzilla unleashed an atomic blast at the ground before the cyborg, knocking him down with ease. However, before Godzilla could get to his feet, Ghidorah's gravity beams washed over him, lifting him sluggishly into the air. Godzilla twirled and roared in anger as he watched the space dragon taunt him. Suddenly, a flash caught Godzilla's eye, Monster X had leapt into the air for an aerial assault. The King of Monster was ready to counter. Godzilla span, swinging his tail and sending the Xilian beast crashing into the space dragon. As the gravity beam released him, Godzilla landed with a thud on his feet. As he looked to his sides, his foes had all been downed. Godzilla smirked at this, releasing a victorious roar to taunt the residents of the Vortaakian ship above.

"Arrogant creature! You shall pay!" the Vortaakian Queen screamed, giving the orders to unleash her fleet. The Xilian leader grinned at it, while the Simian and Nebulan looked on with concern.

Sure enough, a fleet of alien UFOs thousands strong came from the Vortaakian Mothership's docking bays. Godzilla and his fellow monsters could only ready themselves for battle as the spaceship fleet fell upon them. The situation could only be described as "chaos". Lasers and missiles from the Vortaakian fleet flooded the battleground, while dust and debris flew from the battling monsters.

Godzilla had charged into claw-to-claw combat with King Ghidorah, with support from him long time ally Anguirus. Junior stood from the sidelines of the age old battle, letting loose his stream of radioactive vapor. Rodan had taken to the skies, wildly releasing his uranium heat beam and rapidly destroying the Vortaakian fleet. Kiryu had entered the fray with Monster X. While Baragon borrowed underground, coming forth to attack Gigan occasionally, with Gorosaurus playing the offensive front as well. To aid in the battle, the GDF had released its military units; sending jets, tanks, and maser cannons to the front.

Yashiro winced as Gigan's talon crushed into Mechagodzilla III's right shoulder. More sparks and small fires erupted through the cockpit, forcing the pilot to duck and cover while still trying to keep Gigan at bay.

"Commander!" Yashiro pleaded, "Kiryu has taken substantial damage! I don't know how much longer he'll last! Permission to exit the battlefront?"

Tagaki responded over the intercom, "Permission granted, get out of there, Akane!"

"Mechagodzilla III pulling back!" Yashiro confirmed, pulling back on her thrusters and sending Kiryu gliding over the surface, away from battle.

Gigan, however, would no have this. The cyborg gathered energy in the ruby upon his brow, releasing a powerful, concentrated laser after the fleeing mech.

Miku shouted over the radio, "Yashiro, look ou-!"

Immense heat washed over Kiryu's back, destroying its booster pack and sending the organic machine to the ground. The velocity had not left Kiryu, however, as it continued to slid over the earth for a few hundred meters.

"Yashiro! …Yashiro!" Tagaki called through the raining sparks and flames in the cockpit.

The redheaded pilot came to, "I'm alright…"

"Yashiro, hang in there, we're gonna get you out of there," Miku assured, as she started typing rapidly on hr keyboard.

Tagaki eyed the monitor carefully, before something caught his eye, "Yashiro, look out!"

As the redheaded pilot checked her visuals the sight of Gigan hoisting up his might scythe filled her vision. The cyborg was poised to kill.

Miku angered, "No you don't!"

In an instant, a thick metal wall rose before Gigan; taking the entire blow from his scythe, but crumbling under the pressure. A metal platform under Kiryu lowered, taking the mechanical wonder down into the earth and sealing over the opening with four sets of thick blast doors. Gigan realized what had happened, giving a vengeful screech at the platform.

* * *

Miku and commander Tagaki eased up.

"That was too close," the commander admitted, "Pilot Akane, are you okay?"

She sighed, "I'm alright…"

Tagaki turned to the other operators that filled the room, "Take Mechagodzilla III in for repairs and prepare the medical wing for the pilot."

The operators nodded in confirmation, setting off to fulfill their orders.

The commander turned to the monitor before Miku with concern.

* * *

Godzilla gave a victorious roar as his longtime enemy King Ghidorah keeled over in exhaustion. Junior gave a roar alongside that of his father's, as well as Anguirus. Godzilla looked to the sky, eyeing the Kilaakian Mothership with rage. The King of Monsters had his planet threatened time and time again by these extraterrestrials and he would tolerate it no more. The atomic saurian opened his maw, a core of nuclear energy gathering in its depths.

The earth began to quake. The ground shaking wildly, knocking monsters and aliens alike off their feet. Monster Island wasn't the only place to experience these tremors, however, the earth itself was shaking…

Huge fissures began to appear all over the world, in the Americas, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia; virtually every corner of the globe. From these enormous cracks, huge vents of superheated steam rose. Earthquakes split continents, tidal waves swallowed whole islands and coastal cities, and dormant volcanoes erupted for the first time in thousands of years. The world had been thrown into a living hell…

As fissures spread across Monster Island, the battle of the monsters and aliens come to an abrupt halt. A great divide swallowed Godzilla Junior, Baragon, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus, while many of the invisible forces that kept the monsters on the island fell. Rodan took the skies, escaping the island. King Ghidorah awoke, taking to the skies as well. Gigan was recalled by the Nebulans and Monster X was teleported away from the battlefront by the Xilians.

The terrestrial disturbances didn't only apply to those on land, however, even the Vortaakian Mothership was effected. The Vortaakian Queen gave orders to pull back and retreat into space. With the roar of the ship's great anti-gravity thrusters, the UFO took off for the skies.

Godzilla, however, remained. Even as the island shook, Godzilla would not allow his alien foes to escape. The King of Monsters released his atomic fury upon the alien craft, sending it spiraling out of control and crashing into the far off ocean.

* * *

The GDF base had become hell. Sparks and small fires flew throughout the room, knocking operatives from their chairs and from their feet.

The commander did his best to stand against the tremors, "Miku! What's happening?!"

The kaiju specialist did her best to access the computer's database. Kenji Miku was horrified at what she'd found…

"Sir! The entire planet has undergone a massive earthquake!" she shouted amongst the chaos that had enveloped the Global Defense Force HQ.

"What!? How is this possible?!" Tagaki thought, as another tremor knocked him to the ground.

Miku began typing rapidly on the computer once more, "Commander, from what I've gathered, all of this started with the Marinana Trench!"

"The Marinana?!"

"It seems that it's where these fissures first occurred, before spreading across the globe," she explain, attempting to gain her composure.

"How can this be…?" the commander wondered, standing to his feet.

The tremors subsided…

* * *

Amongst the chaos that had befallen Monster Island, among the great steam spewing fissures, the crumbled mountains, and the raising ocean; one creature stood. As the great beast looked to the darkening skies he released a mighty roar of rage and anguish. His home had been torn asunder and his son had been robbed from him. The entire world as he knew it for the past fifty-four years had come to an end. Something horrible had awakened and he'd have to face it on his own. Though he didn't know what would come in the following days, Godzilla knew one thing…

The War of the Monsters had begun…

**A/N:** So yeah, I know, Part II was kind of short, but this was originally written as one big chapter. I thought 8000 something word chapter would sort of freak people out a bit, especially in the Godzilla section. So, I cut it in two. Basically, I wanted readers to get the feeling that it was going to be a generic Godzilla fic at first, but throw out a twist at the end no one would expect. This isn't going to bea very average fic, sort of a "mega"-fic you could say. I personally think the end of this chapters a bit sloppy, so I'll probably clean it up a bit in the nearfuture. I have Godzilla-sized plans for this fic and I hope that I'll get your feedback, be it positive or negative, on my story as it takes form.


	3. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"_Approximately seven hours ago a massive earthquake shook the globe. The tremors registered a devastating 7.8 on the Richter scale. Many of the world's major cities, such as New York, Paris, London, Sydney, Tokyo, and Morocco, suffered severe damage to structures and the loss of many lives. The exact amount of casualties is not clear, but it is estimated to reach into the millions. Because of the recent tremors many disasters have also occurred. Floods, aftershocks, and erupting volcanoes have been reported from many corners of the globe. The cause of such a catastrophe has yet to be determined. Some claim it to be the Apocalypse, Armageddon, the Rapture, Ragnarok, Judgment Day; all words synonymous with the End of the World. However, one thing is for certain, mankind has _never_ faced a crisis such as this…"_

The TV condensed the female, Japanese reporter on the screen into a sliver of colored light, before making it disappear completely. A mid-aged woman, likely in her early thirties or so, placed the remote on her coffee table before her. Her gaze was towards the ground, deep thoughts swelling in her mind. The look of despair was evident in her brown eyes. Her hair was mid-length dark brown, while she wore grey sweat pants and a blue tank-top.

A single tear streamed down her cheek, "How could this happen…?"

A sudden knocking at her apartment door startled her. She quickly stood, wiping away the tear and heading for the door. Her flat was a tab bit messy, but was generally well kept and had a sense of class. As the women arrived at the door a voice from the other side came.

"Miki Saegusa!" the man's voice came.

Miki peaked through her peephole, "Yes, who is it?"

"Officer Hideki Minamoto of the Global Defense Force. I've been ordered to bring you back to GDF headquarters immediately," the man explained, he wore a blue GDF officer suit.

She quickly unlocked and opening the door. Two other men in uniforms stood behind Officer Minamoto.

"On what terms?" Miki asked, a bit of anger in her tone.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ms. Saegusa. You will be debriefed at headquarters only. Now I must insist you come with me. All of your questions will be answered there," Officer Minamoto insisted, taking a step into the apartment's threshold.

Miki glared at the officer for a moment, before reluctantly replying, "Alright, I'll just go put on some more appropriate clothes…"

"That will be unnecessary, all of your accommodations will be met at GDF HQ," the officer assured, taking a step to the side and giving a motion for Ms. Saegusa to step out into the hallway.

Miki looked at Officer Minamoto, then to his fellow officers, before stepping out into the hall and allowing them to escort her out of the apartment complex.

One thought whirled around in her mind, "What do they want with me?"

* * *

Miki could only gaze in amazement as she was escorted down the silver hallway of the GDF HQ. Flanked by Officer Minamoto and the two other men, she was being escorted to Central Command where she would be debriefed on the reason she had been brought there. The halls were mostly a silvery-white and were fairly plain, save for a few darkened windows showing various scientists at work, doors that lead into laboratories, and some square columns that jutted from the wall. As she passed a hallway, another group of officers and two others joined her in her march to Central Command. It was a middle aged man and a young girl.

"Dad? Why do you think they brought us here?" the little girl asked, her hair was black and mid-length, while her eyes were brown. She was only around eleven or twelve years old.

"I can't say, Sara," the man said to her. The man had short black hair that naturally spiked upwards, his eyes were also brown, and he was somewhat well built. However, it was obvious he was at least in his forties.

"Well, ask them," Sara whispered to her father, as if trying to be secretive.

"We've already tried that, they wont tell us," he reasoned.

"Ask anyway," she argued, forcibly.

Her father sighed, turning to one of the officers escorting me.

"Excuse me," he began, "are you sure you can't clue us in on any details?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yuhara, but I've been sworn to secrecy on the subject of your summoning," the GDF officer said, his expression unchanging and his eyes locked straight ahead.

Miki rose her eyebrows as a thought came to her mind. "Yuhara…? Why does that sound so familiar? Wait… Wasn't there a Dr. Yuhara who was the leading scientist on-"

She quickly turned around, "Project Kiryu?" Ms. Saegusa announced with surprise.

Her revelation had startled Mr. Yuhara to a degree, "E-excuse me?"

Miki had realized what she'd blurted out, which embarrassed her a little. She blushed slightly as she continued, "Umm… Project Kiryu. Aren't you Dr. Yuhara? Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara? Weren't you the one to develop the biotechnology that was used to construct him?"

Tokumitsu was somewhat surprised by the fact she knew of him. "Why, yes, I'm that Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara. Please, call me Tokumitsu, though. This is my daughter Sara, by the way," he said, turning to his daughter.

"Hello," she greeted Miki.

"Hello," she responded.

Tokumitsu joined Miki's side, "So, I assume you've been "called" here by the GDF as well? What's your connection?"

Her eyes fell to the ground as a bit of reluctance hit her. She began to think about her past connections to the JSDF, back before it joined the GDF.

"My name is Miki Saegusa…" she sighed, raising her gaze.

Mr. Yuhara's eyes widened. "Miki Saegusa?!" he blurted, before collecting himself.

He looked to her again, "You're Miki Saegusa of the G-Force?"

"The G-Force has disbanded," Miki corrected, solemnly.

Tokumitsu stared at her for a moment, hoping he hadn't offended her or anything. "Well, yes of course, but still. You were once Dr. Shiragami's assistant. You were part of the time traveling expedition to erase the existence of Godzilla in '91. You headed Project T that attempted to control that monster. You were involved with them for years, well, that is before the G-Force ended…"

Miki looked down as she walked, "That was a long time ago now…"

"Still," Tokumitsu shrugged, "your reputation remains."

Miki turned to respond, however, they had finally reached Central Command. A large set of white double doors that began to open, giving off the sound of escaping air as they parted. The room was buzzing with activity, not a monitor was ignored or worker who wasn't feverishly tending to their duties. Amongst the chaos, Commander Tagaki stood upon a heightened platform with a large monitor before him (where Miku sat). He stared intently at the screen.

Miki was escorted though the Central Command, with Tokumitsu and Sara beside her, to the space below the stage. As the three arrived before the platform, they joined a number of other escorted civilians; all of which stood in a military-style line. The officers that had escorted them there backed away as the room fell into silence.

The commander turned to the line of people, walking up the rail at the platforms edge and eyeing the entire line with a piercing gaze. Tagaki spoke.

"As many of you all know, approximately eight hours ago and global earthquake sent the world spiraling into chaos. However, what you may not know is that approximately nine hours ago a massive alien assault consisting of the combined efforts of at least three alien races was made on the kaiju located in the Ogasawara Islands, specifically the Monster Island Kaiju Reservation. Three alien creatures engaged six earth kaiju and one GDF mech. The battle was raged to a standstill when the first tremors of the codenamed "Global Scale Seismic Anomaly" or GSSA occurred. As a result of this, Monster Island has been virtually ravaged and many of the residing kaiju have either escaped the facility or disappeared from radar. A Vortaakian Mothership was also shot from the sky by Godzilla's atomic breath, crashing somewhere in the West Pacific, but the exact location of the crash has yet to be determined. For the last several hours, the GDF has collectively attempted to aid survivors, establish shelters, supply emergency provisions, and issue the military to keep the peace in places where the quake has brought with it political and social upheaval-"

Commander Tagaki stopped for a moment, pondering over his words as he looked upon the lineup. He continued:

"But you must be wondering why you've been called from your homes to Global Defense Force headquarters. I will explain. In this time of great crisis the GDF's has strained all resources to aid those in need. However, the threat of the monsters that now freely roam our world cannot be ignored. You have been called here for that reason…"

"Excuse me," began a young man not too far down the line from where Miki stood. She couldn't help but lean forward enough to glance at the man. He was an American, wearing a odd-looking black hat and a brown coat over a black T-shirt. His hair was short and black, poking out from under his cap slightly, while his eyes were a dark brown color.

The American man continued, "So, the reason you brought us here… is to combat and contain these monsters?"

The commander put his hands on the rail and leaning forward with a smirk.

"Precisely."

* * *

Far away, on a distant, a great monster stood against the chaos that had befallen his island. Deep fissures and rising tides had all but demolished the place that the atomic saurian once called home. Nothing remained on the island but rubble and fallen security towers. All fellow kaiju who lived amongst him had all but disappeared. His first ally Anguirus, along with Baragon and Gorosaurus, had been swallowed whole by the mighty earth. While his eye in the sky, Rodan, had flown over the horizon to escape the carnage. His other monsters had also gone, the giant spider, the mighty mantises, the great sea monster, the aquatic dinosaur, the unbelievable flying reptile, and the great serpent of Mu. However, one stood above all others. His only family, the future heir to the title "King of Monsters", his son: Junior. With that single hell-bent thought Godzilla began his journey to the sea where he would travel to the ends of the earth to find his offspring, against all odds…

* * *

"You may wonder why you were brought here to the GDF HQ," Commander Tagaki began, "The reason is that all of you have had extensive experience with kaiju over the years. Your participation in this project is crucial to its success. Allow me to introduce each of you to one another."

Tagaki walked down a small, iron staircase on the side of his pedestal, coming to the first person in the lineup. The man was older, likely in his late fifties or early sixties, had tanner skin, and mid-length, messy hair. He wore a casual, rather silly looking, plaid jacket and beige slacks.

The commander walked up to him with a slight grin, "Goro Ibuki, in 1973 you unveiled a mechanical marvel to the world. A fully operational mecha unit that required no pilot, could run on voice command, and had an advanced A.I. that could be activated when necessary. The machine even had the ability to alter its size to kaiju dimensions and do battle with the giant monsters. That marvel was Jet Jaguar. You were approached and offered a position with the JSDF, but declined. However, I strongly recommend that you reconsider you decision now, Mr. Ibuki. The GDF could benefit greatly from your technological expertise in such a time of crisis…"

Mr. Ibuki said nothing, but nodded in comprehension as Commander Tagaki moved on.

The next person he came to was a young man, likely in his late twenties. He had short, messy black hair and a pair of glasses over his brown eyes. He wore a white, collared shirt and black pants. He stood calmly as the commander addressed him.

"Dr. Kenichi Yamane," Tagaki addressed, "Twelve years ago you assisted the JSDF when Godzilla began his "meltdown". If it wasn't for your brilliant hypothesis of Godzilla's structure, we may never had been able to avoid his eventual meltdown and the end of the world as we knew it. The grandson of the great Dr. Kyohei Yamane, we humbly ask your assistance again…"

Kenichi scratched his chin for a moment, before replying vaguely, "I see…"

Commander Tagaki gave him a pat on the shoulder, before moving on. The next person he came to was the American man.

Tagaki began with a grin, "Ah, Dr. Niko Tatapolous-"

"Please, call me Nick," he requested.

"Of course, of course," the commander acknowledged, continuing, "Now, in 1998 a large, reptilian mutation arrived on the shores of New York City. You, being one of the top NRC scientists, were called to the scene. With your assistance the creature's origins and reproduction methods were discovered. If it wasn't for your brilliant mind the offspring of the terrible monster could of brought an end to humanity itself. Furthermore, you managed to recover a single surviving infant. Being sterile, it posed no such threat as its parent. Raising it yourself, he has become an invaluable and loyal ally to humankind. The GDF humbly asks your assistance and the aid of your monster."

Nick thought for a moment, before giving a reassuring nod.

The commander came to the nest person, a rugged man. His hair was pointed upwards, but not too short. He was sort of tan, likely from being out in the sun and had a five o'clock shadow. He wore casual, tropical-like clothing; tan shorts, a tropical button-down, and a tan vest as well. As Tagaki came to him, the man sighed and began to rub his eyes with his index and thumb in a stressful manor. The commander gave a short sigh himself.

"Major Akira Yuki," Tagaki began, albeit with hardness in his tone, "in 1994 a certain extraterrestrial, crystalline life form born of mutated G-Cells descended from outer space. You, Major, piloted the newly constructed mecha-unit, MOGUERA, valiantly into battle against the space beast, along side Godzilla himself. However, while your efforts proved effective, destroying SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals and cutting off his energy intake, you managed to completely demolish MOGUERA. I must say your methods are unorthodox, and rather costly, but effective. I am aware that you have retired, Major Akira, but I do hope you'll reconsider."

Yuki chuckled a bit, "I wouldn't count on it."

Tagaki gave a short sigh before moving to the next in line, who happened to be Yuhara himself.

"Ah, Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara, the genius behind the GDF's greatest asset, Mechagodzilla III. Your genetic engineering gave rise to one of man's greatest weapons against kaiju-kind. Your scientific expertise would be an enormous asset to the GDF's cause. On behalf the GDF and the world itself, I ask for your assistance," Tagaki implored.

"Of course, commander," Yuhara nodded.

Tagaki gave a reassuring grin, before moving to the last in line, Miki Saegusa.

The commander stood before her with a smile, "I must say, Ms. Saegusa, it is a privilege to finally meet you. Your extensive history with kaiju and Godzilla in particular has left you with quite the reputation among those here at the GDF. Once an assistant to Dr. Shiragami, part of the time traveling expedition to the Bikini Islands in 1991, a once prominent member of the G-Force, and the leading specialist in Project Telepathy in 1994. Your contributions to the study of kaiju and the efforts to subdue them have proved invaluable. However, in the wake of Godzilla's near meltdown in 1996, you left to JSDF and the G-Force. Now, I will say that I understand, Ms. Saegusa, why you left. But, I believe that with your experiences in the various fields that your assistance is of the utmost importance. Ms. Saegusa, I implore you…"

Miki said nothing, as she stared at the ground. Tagaki lingered for a moment, before continuing up the adjacent staircase and back to the platform he'd stood upon before. As the commander placed his hands on the rail Akane Yashiro came up behind him, her helmet on her hip.

"Now, I have explained the reasons that you have been called here and now I ask one thing: Will you join the GDF?" Tagaki proposed, staring intently at the lineup.

There was a short period of silence. Whispers and glances were exchanged by the seven individuals, before the first of them spoke.

Dr. Yamane was the first to respond, with a military-style salute, "I, Kenichi Yamane, offer my services."

Tagaki nodded, "Good to have you aboard again, son."

Yuhara took a step forward, "And I. Kiryu _is_ my creation. I'm sure that my experience in the field of biomechanics should come in handy in the case of any," he cleared his throat, "_repeats_ of previous incidents."

The commander grinned, "Of course, of course."

"I'll help," Goro Ibuki assured, with a flick of the wrist, "Military organizations aren't really my thing, but it looks like you need my help."

Tagaki nodded.

"I offer my services as well," Nick jumped in, giving a reassuring nod.

"Good, good," Tagaki agreed.

Yuki scratched his chin, "Well, I don't suppose I have anything better to do than chase a hundred meter lizard across the globe," he said sarcastically.

Tagaki stared at him for a moment, holding back a glare.

"But," Yuki began, "might as well make myself useful. Retirement can be such a bore, after all."

"Hmm," the commander added with a nod, "then that leaves-"

"-Me," Miki sighed, averting her gaze from the floor to the commander.

Commander Tagaki looked down upon her, "Yes."

She lowered her head in thought. Yuhara looked at her for a moment, while Yuki leaned forward in line to get a glimpse. Emotions zoomed through her head, powerful feelings of fear, sorrow, anger. Only her brown eyes could show her confliction.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Many GDF officers completely came to a halt, while some technicians turned from their monitors. Miki Saegusa looked up at the commander.

"I will join the GDF," she said simply.

The tension in the room dissipated and the workers returned to their duties. Tagaki gave a sigh of relief, "Good to have you."

The stiffness of the lineup disappeared, as mainly former friends reunited or new acquaintances introduced themselves. After a brief relaxed period, Tagaki rose his hand to silence the room.

Tagaki began "From this moment on you, all six-"

"Ahem," Yuhara's daughter coughed.

"-_Seven_ of you," the commander corrected, "will be the first members of the new G-Force."

They stood proudly as the rest of the room applauded. Miki, however, wasn't so proud…

* * *

Far, far away, miles and miles from the GDF HQ, a lone dinosaur trenched through the dead calm ocean. The atomic saurian waded through the sea, heading towards and unknown destination. Godzilla himself could not explain what was drawing him towards this force, but whatever the reason he would follow it; for he had no other instinct to guide him at this time. Godzilla couldn't be sure, but whatever loomed over the misty horizon as the daylight sun slowly crept above the sea he would have to face it… alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so, there wasn't much (actually no) action in this chapter, but I needed to introduce the main human characters. As you can see, I took them from various Godzilla films, mostly from the Hesei Era. You'll notice I'm also including Matthew Brodrick's character Nick Tatapolous from GODZILLA (98'). As you can see, perspective on the human side will mostly be from Miki Saegusa, which I deem fitting as she is the most popular character of the Godzilla series and the kaiju genre in general. The next chapter will be the first one-on-one in the fic and it'll be a classic match up to kick off the _War of the Monsters_! =]


End file.
